


025. I'm Not Jealous

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [25]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 2nd Timeline, AU, But he claims he's not, Cute, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego Hargreeves is Jealous, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Diego kind of knows Vanya, Diego x Vanya, F/M, Fluff, Happy AU, Jealous Diego, Number Five | The Boy knows all, Number five | The Boy Is A Little Shit, Prompt Fill, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Vanya knows Diego, Vanya x Diego, Viego, White Kraken, prompt, slight angst, vanya is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Hey! Jealousy Is When You Want Something You Don’t Have. I’m Being Territorial And That’s Protecting Something You Already Have!White Kraken/Viego (Vanya x Diego)





	025. I'm Not Jealous

If that disgusting blond rat didn’t get off of her in the next 5 seconds Diego was going to- “You really shouldn’t be so jealous.” Of course it was Five. All of his other siblings have their own lives, even Klaus being sober and Ben being alive this time. But since Five is mentally 70-something but physically 25 like the rest of them, he still acts like he knows so much more than them.

“I’m not jealous.”

Five is one of the few people that would ever have the audacity to laugh, in disbelief as well, at him. “It’s not me that you need to convince.” And just like that, Five popped from being next to Diego to standing in front of Vanya and Blondie. 

If there was one thing Diego hated, it would be that Five was right. Well first it would be Reginald, then it would be that Five was right. That little bastard is always right isn’t he?

But he isn’t jealous. 

He wasn’t.

Maybe he is.

“D?” Fuck. Vanya. “Are you okay?” Of course he’s okay. Totally not jealous of that little rat, who was now scampering away, had laid himself all over her. He had one arm around her calm down. All he could muster was a nod since he currently couldn’t trust his voice.

They silently started walking back to their apartment, Diego couldn’t help himself but stew in his own thoughts about Blondie. Before he knew it they were already back to their apartment, which was only six blocks away from the theatre, but it had never felt like such a short walk before. “Diego!” Vanya was standing at the front door if their building, the door propped open, clearly waiting for him to get his head out of his ass and go inside.

He gave her a quick “Sorry.” as he hurried past her and into the building.

She met him at the stairwell. He always took the stairs. She would usually, almost always, join him. Their trek up the two flights of stairs to their floor wasn’t as quiet as the walk back to the building. “Are you sure you’re okay? It seems like something has been bothering you since we left the theatre.” She could always see right through him. 

It makes sense, she’s one of the only people who can understand Five’s bullshit anyway. Wait, where is Five? “Where’d Five go?”

“He said he had ‘business to attend to’ and jumped.” Vanya pushed open the door from the stairwell into the hallway, he followed her back to their apartment halfway down the hall from the stairs. “You haven’t answered my question you know.”  
Right. “Its nothing.” Bullshit. And based on the look on Vanya’s face, she didn’t believe him either.

She pushed the door of their apartment open, “You know Detective Hargreeves, you’re a pretty shit liar.”

Looking at the smirk on her face will never let him fight off getting a smirk of his own, “Touché, Mrs. Hargreeves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short and probably so bad, I've been getting a lot of White Kraken/Viego vibes lately so here this is.


End file.
